


taste the rainbow

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kusano is an entertainer and Uchi is a bitch.





	taste the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“This sucks,” Uchi assesses, dusting off his knees as he stands up in front of the final sliding door. “We’re stranded!”

He kicks the door in rage, but all that does it make more dust cover him and the disgusted face that he makes.

And it makes Kusano laugh harder. “No, _this_ sucks,” he says helpfully, waving a black cherry sucker teasingly.

Uchi rolls his eyes but he grabs for it, mostly because he has nothing better to do, and sticks it in his mouth as he plops down on the curb next to Kusano. “We’re stuck in the empty parking garage _all night_ with only suckers as food and you think it’s funny.”

He nearly chokes when Kusano whacks him on the back of the head. “Don’t be so _dramatic_ ,” he chastises, slurping on his sucker and displaying a very blue tongue.

“Very mature,” Uchi tells him, huffing when all Kusano does is chuckle sardonically. “They don’t reopen until five a.m., what are we supposed to do until then?”

Kusano makes a big show of thinking. “Oh, I don’t know, we could-”

Concerned that something caused Kusano to stop short, Uchi turns to face him and nearly jumps out of his skin when Kusano kisses him. On the _mouth_. Uchi tries to wrinkle his nose but Kusano mistakes it as reciprocation, tilting his head and sliding his hand up Uchi’s jaw, and right when Uchi gets the idea to actually stop moving is when it starts to feel good.

Kusano tastes like blue raspberry and has a wicked tongue, kissing Uchi like he’s got something to prove as Uchi starts finding it quite difficult to remain upright. Thankfully Kusano pulls away, licking his lips with an obscene “mmm” that Uchi feels in his pants, and Uchi opens his eyes to see the younger man grinning up at him.

“Even your _teeth_ are blue,” Uchi comments. “That’s not cute at all.”

“Yours are red,” Kusano replies casually, then licks his lips again. “Let’s make purple.”

Uchi wants to laugh, maybe mock him for such a lame come-on, but Kusano’s back in his mouth and if he’s being honest with himself, he’s a little scared and Kusano is providing an excellent form of distraction.

There’s just one thing. “Kusa~cchi,” Uchi whines, pushing Kusano away while the other grins at his old nickname. “Where are we supposed to do this?”

Kusano gives him a look like he’s the stupidest creature to walk the planet. “Hiroki, we have an _entire garage_ to ourselves. We could do it right here on the curb.”

“We are _not_ doing it on the dirty ground,” Uchi says firmly, folding his arms for emphasis. “I’m getting tetanus just thinking about it.”

Kusano looks like he wants to roll his eyes, or sigh, or get up and leave, but it’s a credit to either his boredom or Uchi’s sex appeal (Uchi’s willing to bet the latter) that he actively glances around the empty garage until his eyes land on the dark car they had arrived in.

“No,” Uchi says before Kusano can even open his mouth. “Absolutely not.”

“Why not?” Kusano replies, dropping his hand to Uchi’s knee and trailing fingers up his inseam. He plays dirty. “It’s better than the curb…”

“That’s _Ryo’s car_!” Uchi exclaims. “I’ve been using it while his license has been suspended.”

Kusano’s eyes light up. “That is so kinky. Let’s do it in the driver’s seat.”

“Kusa-” Uchi starts, but he’s already being pulled to his feet and dragged across the concrete. It’s impossible to resist Kusano when he’s on a mission, _that_ much hasn’t changed since they were performing together.

And that’s how he ends up in Ryo’s driver’s seat, on his back with the seat pushed all the way down and Saitou Kazuyoshi crooning through the speakers. Kusano straddles his lap and stares down at him pointedly, gesturing to the sucker sticking out of his mouth.

“You already finished yours?” Uchi asks around the stick, a little amazed.

“I cheat,” Kusano tells him flat out. “I can’t suck it down fast enough, so I just swallow what’s left.”

“That,” Uchi says, swallowing back his incredulous look, “is really dirty.”

A slow grin spreads on Kusano’s face, another lick of the lips as he leans down and picks the sucker from Uchi’s mouth. There’s only a tiny ball of dark red left, but Kusano slurps it past his lips anyway, making a big show of sucking _hard_ until he pulls it out and there’s nothing but white stick with a red tint.

“Classy,” Uchi says, and Kusano smirks as he places the stick in Ryo’s ashtray next to his own. “Technically you just made purple by yourself.”

Kusano responds with his lips on Uchi’s, a sneak attack kiss that catches Uchi off guard, his gasp inviting Kusano in deeper. The younger man stretches out on top of Uchi and gives him a firm grind, making Uchi arch his back and moan softly into Kusano’s mouth. The next second has Kusano’s hands between them, unfastening Uchi’s pants and then his own, only the required amount of clothing being removed because Kusano is impatient.

Uchi finds his hands on Kusano’s bare ass and moans louder at the spark that ignites inside him as their erections rub together. The air feels too hot and stuffy all of the sudden and Uchi rushes to pull his shirt over his head, taking advantage of the break in their kiss to suck in some oxygen, but Kusano seems more concerned with doing whatever he’s doing between his own legs than picking up where he left off.

Uchi has a pretty good idea what he’s doing, kind of wishes he could watch because Kusano’s small noises are intoxicating, the way his body jerks from his own probing and in turn presses his cock against Uchi’s. His breath is hot against Uchi’s shoulder and Uchi can’t help it, he has to reach down and touch himself, both of them. He groans at the contact and involuntarily thrusts up when Kusano cries out, a prelude of what’s to come whenever Kusano stops fucking himself on his fingers.

All at once Uchi’s hand is smacked away and Kusano sits right on him, replacing his fingers with Uchi’s cock and Uchi is pretty sure that this is what it feels like to have his mind blown. Kusano is so _tight_ and responsive too, particularly when Uchi rolls up his hips and thrusts in deeper, nearly banging Kusano’s head on the roof.

Kusano lets out a laugh amidst his faint moans, sticking out his tongue as he rocks back and forth. It’s still bright blue and Uchi can’t help but smile, this is about as casual as it gets and Uchi sees no reason to hold back. He’s not trying to impress anybody.

Fingers latching onto Kusano’s thighs, Uchi bucks upwards and bites his lip to ease some of the pressure as Kusano rides him naturally. A hand grabs him tightly around the wrist and drags him to a very hard cock, Kusano’s shrill pleas encouraging him to squeeze and pull, up and down, matching the rhythm they’re creating together until Uchi can’t stop the string of incoherent syllables pouring from his mouth as he feels his release coming.

Kusano beats him by a fraction of a second, spurting in Uchi’s hand and closing around Uchi’s cock so tightly that his body practically milks the orgasm out of him. His energy too, leaving him limp and feeling boneless even when Kusano falls forward and nearly knocks the wind of him with his full weight.

“Well,” Kusano says breathlessly, making no effort to get up. “That killed an hour.”

Uchi feels hot, sweaty, and gross, but he finds comfort in the fact that Kusano has it worse. Regardless, he shoves at him until the younger man rolls over into the passenger seat, finds his clothes, and hunts for the saved take-out napkins that he knows are in here.

“Sucker?” Kusano offers nonchalantly, still half naked as he holds out the bag of assorted flavors.

Seeing no reason not to, Uchi reaches in and randomly pulls yellow. Lemon. Ryo. That last thought has him snickering as he swirls his tongue around it, not bothering to keep it in his mouth this time. “What flavor do you have?” he asks, only a little curious.

“Watermelon,” Kusano replies, sticking out his tongue again that is now more red than blue.

Orange, Uchi thinks to himself. Orange is what they’ll make together next time, probably as soon as Uchi can move again.

He tries not to think about how much this relates to their careers as well, but right now they can’t do anything but make their own rainbow.


End file.
